Clueless innocence
by unicornboo
Summary: This is when pearl is a child and she has yet to learn the basic things that a normal child would know.
1. fiction

Phoenix was visiting Maya at Kurain Village, due to it being near Christmas and she wanted Phoenix to buy some things for her. He knew that Maya would be in the Fey minor chilling out.

Phoenix went in to the manor to find Maya, but when he passed through a room he supposed empty, he heard unusual sniffing sounds. Upon closer inspection phoenix found Pearl Fey crying in the corner. In her lap a book was closed.

'Pearls what's up?'

'Sniff, Mr. Nick, sniff ,I can't believe it! Why would he channel a evil person for the purpose to kill some one else!'

Phoenix looked perplexed at Pearl as she began to wail louder.

'Pearls what are you on about?'

'Well this book... The professor is channelling this evil person to kill Harry! I can't carry on with this book, I bet he will succeed.'

Phoenix looked down at the book and read the title _Harry Potter and the philosophers stone._ He knew straight away why Pearl was confused.

'Ummm, Pearls? You do know that this book is fiction?'

'What? What's fiction Mr. Nick? Have you read this book before?'

Pearl stopped her crying and was looking up towards phoenix with a glint of hope in her eyes.

'Fiction means made up. Not real. Yeah I love this book pearls, but its all fantasy.'

Pearls face dropped slowly. Phoenix felt sorry for the girl. How could she have not known about fiction? He had to have words with Maya.

'So all books are made up? But this book is so real!'

'There is nonfiction and fiction...just ask Maya. But yeah this books not real.'

Phoenix put his hand by his head and grinned. Maya can explain fiction to pearl he thought.

'So Harry's not real?'

'Nope.'

'So he doesn't die?'

'That's spoiling the book so I won't say!'

Pearl started to cry again.

'So he does die! Waaaaaaa!'

'Pearls! Calm down! Ummm...'-

'Nick!'

Maya walked in to the room varying a pile of books. She did not look happy. From what she could tell, Phoenix was upsetting pearl.

'Nick what are you doing to poor Pearly?'

'Mystic Maya! He said Harry dies!'

'Nick don't be so mean! Pearls he's lying, I've brought the other books in the series for you to read! Don't thank me, thank nick for buying them!'

Phoenix looked confused, why was everything his fault? Then he heard Maya talk about him buying the books.

'Objec-'

'Awww thanks Mr. Nick! So Harry doesn't die! YAY! I still don't like the teacher that can channel people, do you think he's related to us?'

'Of course pearls!'

Maya clasped her hands in happiness.

'Maya don't encourage her-'

'Only Fays can channel that good!'

Phoenix was fed up. He was not being heard. Maya dragged him out of the room, talking about the different things she needed. Pearl sat there and read to the end of the first book. After being satisfied with the ending did she go on to the next book.

Then she remembered something and ran out of the room shouting...

'Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick said that you would explain fiction to me!'


	2. newtons cradle

The thing sat there never ending._ Clack, clack, clack_. The ball kept at either end kept being lifted and falling back down, but at alternative times. But it did keep in time with the clock she owned.

The object sat on mystic Maya's desk. Every so often pearls would check on the object to see it its relentless clacking had stopped. Unfortunately it had not.

Mystic Maya had been out for the day with her special someone and that someone had got her the thing as a present. Ever since then Maya had put the object on a desk, ever since then it had been clacking, ever since then pearl had been checking on it every two hours.

During the night pearl couldn't sleep. Or if she did sleep, it would not last long. One night pearl woke up. There was not a sound, apart from the clacking.

Pearl got up to check on the object, just to check that the object was still clacking, and that the sound was not apart of her imagination. Once she got to where the object was, she found it almost mesmerising. Not realising that she was the only one awake, someone crept up behind her.

'Boo!'

The person behind pearls grabbed the young girl.

'Ahh-'

The stranger covered pearls mouth and was trying to stifle a laugh. Pearl slowly turned around to see that the stranger was in fact Maya. The hand covering pearls mouth dropped as Maya was struggling not to laugh. Out of annoyance pearls decided to help Maya by hitting her repeatedly.

'Ha. Ow. Ha. That. Ha. Hurts! Fine, fine I'm calm now.'

Maya grinned at the girl. Pearl scowled at her, but turned to look at the strange object.

'What is that?'

'Oh that was some cool thing Nick bought me! As some isn't it? Its called newtons cradle, dunno why. Probably some guy called newton made it, or decided to get the claim for it.'

Pearl was fascinated by this cradle.

'Mystic Maya! We should call it Nick's cradle! Seeing as he's the special someone who got it you!'

Pearl stood there blushing. Maya already knew that when it came to pearls anything could be a lost cause, so she agreed with her and decided to call it nicks cradle.

A light came on in the room next to theirs.

'Who's out there? Anyone caught awake will be severely punished.'

Maya grabbed pearl's arm.

'Common can't get caught for the third time this week can we?'

Maya winked at pearl. Pearl had no idea what Maya was on about. She hasn't been caught for staying up, so what was Maya on about?

**If you don't know what a newtons cradle is then look it up. They are pretty cool!**

**Please review and suggest some things that pearl has never seen before!**


	3. plastic plant

Phoenix never had a great reputation with plants. He could just about handle Charlie, the potted plant.

He knew that he was going to visit Maya and Pearl soon, and since he had a gift for Maya, he thought to get one for pearls. He didn't want to be accused off spoiling his _special someone_. The problem was that he didn't know what to get pearls.

The elders of the village probably would not allow him to get her something electronic or some thing fun. Food was off the list, because Maya would probably eat it before pearls had even got a chance to look at it.

_That girl had nack of finding food! Who needs pigs for finding truffles? All they need is one Maya!_

Phoenix smirked at his joke.

Several hours of wandering around, phoenix got bored. Really bored. He didn't even look to see where he was going. Only when he walked in to someone did he get his senses back.

'You fool! Don't you have eyes to see where you are going?'

Phoenix looked up and to his surprised he saw Edgeworth.

'Whoa sorry. I thought you were your big sis then!'

'Egh its you Wright. Surely you would have enough common sense to know that I'm older than her. I also know from our time in court that you have perfect eyesight from looking at the evidence. So why the lack of use of them today?'

Phoenix could not be asked to listen to Edgeworth's speech right now. He needed a present for pearls.

'Hay Edgeworth? Know what to get pearls as a present?'

No one could do an eye roll as Edgeworth could. He was the master of eye rolls. The man proceeded to pick up the object he dropped when phoenix had carelessly walked in to him.

'Well as she is growing up in to a young woman, she will not care for thing that she could grow out of easily, unlike your other assistant. Perhaps a plant like this one would help.'

Edgeworth showed phoenix the plant he had just bought.

'Pearls is only eight, I think... Anyway a plant like that can die easily and is probably too expensive.'

'Wright this one is fake. Made out of plastic.'

'Brilliant! where can I get load of them?'

Edgeworth showed phoenix to the shop where he had bought his plant from and proceeded to tell phoenix forcefully which plant to get. After a bitter argument and being thrown out of the shop. The men managed to bribe a customer in to buying the perfect plant for pearls.

Soon came too soon. Phoenix met up with Maya and pearls. He gave them their presents and became deaf when he heard them squealing with delight. He them soon regretted getting Maya the steel samurai box set, for she had decided that they should all sit there and watch it.

The next morning phoenix felt like he should get a lie in. He had stayed up with Maya until the early hours watching the first season of the steel samurai. Pearl had dropped off to sleep early. Unfortunately phoenix's lie in was disturbed by pearls tiny fists.

'Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick! I'm sorry I broke it.'

Phoenix opened his eyes to see a crying pearls with her plant. The plant looked intact, so he had no idea what was going on.

'What do you mean pearly?'

'The plants not taking any water! The soil is rock hard its all my fault!'

Pearls started to cry loudly.

'Hay pearly don't get upset! The plants fake! You don't need to water it. Its for decoration use. Look I'm trying to sleep here. Wake Maya and get her to explain. She loves explaining things.'

Pearl walked away. Phoenix knew that he would have to explain it correctly later on. Maya probably would make up an answer. For now all he cared about was sleep.


End file.
